


Working A Beat

by OhanaHoku



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Brotp, Comical but Serious, Embarrassed Steve, Gen, Gen Fic, No Slash, Steve and Danny's Friendship is the best, Steve learns respect for police officers.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: Tani and Junior weren't the only members of Five-0 who had to spend time as a normal officer of the law and Danny's only too happy to recount Steve's adventures as a boy in blue.





	Working A Beat

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched 8.18 and I loved it, Danny is so awesome in that episode. And yes I just watched it for the first time, haven't quite made it through season eight yet. Anyway, I had to wonder exactly why Steve came up with the idea of Junior working a beat and the obvious conclusion I came to was that Danny had to have made Steve do the same thing. So, I had to write it out. I really have to stop starting new stories while I'm doing others, but I can't pass up a golden opportunity. No TW's for this chapter.

    Laughter filled the McGarrett household, nearly covering the groans of Officer Junior Reigns as he sunk lower and lower in his chair as Tani recounted his embarrassing incident earlier that day with the elderly woman in the crosswalk.

 

    “No, no, it was the funniest thing! Junior here was practically on the ground, calling out my name and then the old lady starts blowing this whistle to call for help!” Tani said, giggling in spurts between words.

 

    A deep chuckle came from Lou as he raised his beer bottle to the male officer. “Welcome to the police force, Junior.”

 

    “You realize I’m already a police officer, Sir.” The young man muttered, trying to glare at the veteran cop as best he could with his eyes still swollen from the pepper spray.

 

    The Chicago cop snorted, Danny chuckling beside him. “What Five-0? That’s not real police work, kid. Hell, working a beat is harder than half the cases we catch as Oahu’s top task force.”

 

    Danny nodded, clinking his bottle with Lou’s. “Well said, my friend. You newbies have no idea how hard it is to be a normal everyday policeman, or woman.” He amended, smiling at Tani.

 

    “Oh, come on. There’s no way it’s harder. I mean, aside from Junior’s little mishap,” She started, smile growing as she ignored the poor glare being thrown her way, “all we did was settle a marital dispute, catch a graffitist, and save someone from an overdose.”

 

    “She’s right, Sir, uh Sirs. Compared to the cases we’ve handled on Five-0, that’s nothing.” Junior stated.

 

    Steve smiled, “You tell ‘em, Cadet.” He said, taking a sip of his Longboard as Danny’s head turned to him, an amused smirk on his lips and a wicked glint in his blue eyes that never bode well for the one Danny set his sights on.

 

    “You have no place to talk, Steven. Or do I have to remind you of your own time working a beat?” The detective asked, an easy grin sliding on to his face.

 

    Steve froze as the two rookies sat at attention and Lou leaned forward, sensing the detective’s obvious amusement.

 

    “Wait, Bossman worked a beat?” Tani asked, eyes lighting up like she’d just won the lottery.

 

    “Danny.” Steve warned, not liking the mischievous gleam in Danny’s eyes. “Danny. Don’t do it.” He told him, a slight desperate edge to his voice that made him sound like he was almost begging.

 

    Danny’s grin only grew wider. “Well…”

 

    Steve groaned. “Danny, please.” He dropped his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

    “Well, come on man! Did he work a beat or not?” Lou demanded, setting his bottle down.

 

    “He did.” Danny answered with a nod, grinning like a cat that caught a very fat canary.

 

    Steve sighed, leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling. “Danny, don’t. We can have the waiting room in the restaurant, okay? Just don’t.”

 

    Danny laughed and shook his head. “No, I, uh. I think I can do without the waiting room.” He declared gleefully.

 

    “Yes, yes you can, now tell us! This has to be good if Steve is willing to give you free rein for the restaurant.” The impatient young woman urged. “Why did Steve work a beat?”

 

    “Same reason you did.” Danny said, blinking at the surprised faces of Tani and Junior. “What? You think that SuperSeal here came up with the idea all on his own? No way. He just decided to put you through the same torture I put him through.”

 

    That grabbed Lou’s attention. “You put him through? Now, how the hell did you get Steve to put on the blue suit?” He inquired, incredulous as to the fact that Danny got the tough as nails commander to work a beat.

 

    Danny chuckled, leaning back in his seat with his hands folded behind his head. “Well it started out like this…”

 

<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>

 

    “You uh, you realize that if you had played nice with the police captain than maybe this whole fiasco would not have happened, don’t you?” Danny asked, giving Steve a flat look.

 

    Steve gave him a stony glare. “No, Danny. I do not realize that because that self-righteous idiot-”

 

    “That man was just doing his job, Steve! He was following proper procedure, something, I may remind you, that you have never been acquainted with here in the real world if you even ever were when you were in the army!”

 

    “The Na-” Steve tried to correct, only for Danny to talk over him.

 

    “All I’m saying is that maybe if you had a little respect for what the average street cop does-”

 

    “Really, Danny? My dad was a cop for years, of course I have respect for them.” Steve insisted.

 

    “Oh really? Alright. Alright, maybe, maybe you have some respect for policemen. But you still don’t have a single…” He made some aborted hand gesture. “Spark of respect for what we do! Not every cop can dangle a guy off a roof or toss him in a shark cage without dealing with the consequences!”

 

    “That, that right there Danny. Not every cop can, but I’m not every cop! The governor gave us immunity and means and that policeman was just getting in the way!”

 

    Danny rubbed his forehead in aggravation. “You still don’t get it. That cop was just doing his job, Steven! Just because Five-0 has immunity and means doesn’t mean every law enforcement official is completely aware of that fact yet! We’ve been a task force for two months, Steven! Only two months and no matter what you think, not everyone on the island knows about us yet! Especially here!” He said, spreading his hands to indicate the area.  
  
     “None of our cases have taken us out here. For all that guy knew you were some lunatic claiming he was Five-0! All you had to do was wait for him to follow procedure and get your credentials verified.” Danny said, dropping his voice from the shout to something closer to an indoor voice.

 

    Steve groaned. “Come on, Danny. That would have taken too long. Besides, if he hadn’t have gotten in the way-”

 

    “No. No, I do not want to hear about it, Steven. This isn’t about what happened today, it’s about your entire attitude towards cops in general.” Danny stated.

 

    The man rolled his eyes. “Danny-”

 

    “You know, I bet you couldn’t even last two weeks as a cop.” Danny said, throwing the comment from left field.

 

    Steve braked suddenly, Danny shouting as he braced himself against the dash. “What the hell is a matter with you?!”

 

    The sharp eyes of the former Naval Officer narrowed at the detective. “What are the conditions?” He demanded, Danny’s eyebrows lifting in surprise.

 

    He pressed his lips up. “Huh. Okay.” He shrugged and rolled with it. “If you were to work a beat for two weeks then let’s say the rules are, one. You have to follow proper procedure.”

 

    “Done.” Steve agreed, nodding.  
  
    “No scaring someone half to death to get information and no barging in without a warrant.”   
  
    “Done.”

 

    “No using your immunity and means.”  
  
    “Done.”   


    “You get to fill out all your own paperwork instead of handing it off to me.”  
  
    “Done.”

 

    “And as a new officer on the force you’d be under my supervision and command as the senior officer.” Danny finished.

 

    “What.” Steve gave Danny an ‘are you serious?’ look.

 

    “That’s right. Since, obviously, you wouldn’t last a day following procedure without me to remind you, I will be right there and I will hold you accountable if you break any of these rules.”

 

    “But-”

 

    “What, you wanna back out now? Too chicken to take a couple orders from me, SuperSeal?” Danny asked, a tiny quirk to his mouth. He knew he had him now.

 

    Steve pressed his lips together, thumb tapping the steering wheel incessantly. “Fine. Stakes?”

 

    Danny hummed thoughtfully before grinning. “Okay. When I win, you have to do all the paperwork for a month.”

 

    Steve’s lips twisted in disgust. “Fine.” He said after a moment. “What if I win?”

 

    The blond laughed. “What if I win he says. Well, you do not need to worry about that because I know for a fact that you will not win this particular bet.” He stated, merely grinning at the stinkeye Steve gave him.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was fun to write. :D Hope you all enjoyed it. This may get bumped up to Teen and Up Audiences for Canon-typical Violence in the future. Also, poor Steve, Danny is going to enjoy this way way /way/ too much.


End file.
